User blog:Imouto-tan/Nayuta Mitsuari
Nayuta Mitsuari is the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari and is Enshuu's older half-sister and is regarded as the second most legendary chess master in Destiny City. She is one of the Thirteen Wizard Saints known to many by her epithet, "Master Vorona". She is close friends with Miria Honda and Shinku Dairenji. She provides ranks, sets up ranking matches, and designs the written test for the Wizard Saint exam all the while being Destiny City's Chief Strategist. She is also an AP Psychology student-teacher at Destiny Military Academy and an Abnormal Psychology lecturer at Bacon Academy on weekends. Nayuta is also a regular guest on the Destiny Military Academy Radio Show, as many people request her appearance on it. Etymology Nayuta's name follows the pattern of Mitsuari family members having names related to science in mathematics. In Nayuta's case, her name is a Buddhist term that is used to denote an extremely great number or, in another definition, denotes the value of 1060 (or novemdecillion) or 1072 (or trevigintillion). Appearance She is called a “beauty senpai” by her students and male co-workers as a tribute to her attractive looks, which feature waist-length purple hair, slightly almond-shaped eyes, with princess like bangs, full lips, a heart-shaped face, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom and is not shy to show it. Nayuta is mostly seen with a smirk on her face. Her body is voluptuous and muscle-toned, fitting for a well-trained master ninja. Due to her kunoichi training, she has strong and defined muscles that show up even when she makes small movements, her breast also bounces during fast and forceful movements. According to her fans and followers, this trait coincides with her status. Nayuta can leave a trace of on her lipstick when moving fast. Many men and women alike, have fantasized numerous times about her amazonian figure with her large breasts and full thighs that give her a sexy, swinging gait when she walks, her enticing derriere jiggling with every step. She commonly wears her school uniform in a stylish and elegant fashion that can catch the attention of anyone around her. Her navy blue blazer and sleeveless sweater vest are both woven of bulletproof Kevlar, and she wears a pleated “defensive and flexible” miniskirt and lacy black panties. Her miniskirt is blessed by Ilona that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt. She wears knee-high black socks that accentuate her, luscious and sexily toned legs with formal brown shoes. She is smart and athletic and looks so accordingly. Nayuta also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with her boss. Whenever she uses the Golden Angel gel it transforms into a purple torpedo maillot that barely covers her body, it also is very small. As casual clothing, she wears a greyish-blue blazer jacket, a white buttoned shirt with a light red and white polka dot neck-tie worn under the collar, black hot pants, and dark brown leather boots with laces. For more formal occasions she wears a black dress with slits down both sides, and exposes her cleavage and naval; she also wears fishnet stockings and high heels. For bedtime clothing, she wears a short, sleeveless, loose fitting nightgown. It has formed cups called a bralette for cleavage with an attached loose fitting skirt falling in length usually between her upper thigh and the navel. The garment is trimmed with lace with spaghetti straps. It is made of a translucent silk and it becomes invisible when she becomes aroused. Personality She is considered to be a very manipulative and calculating person who thinks of the big picture many times; however, she is not above abusing this intelligence for her amusement in regards for rather peculiar sense of humor, especially when it comes to pranking Enshuu or Bianca. One time she gave Eric a notebook, where he was tricked to think it would teach him actual hypnotism, where the instructions included having the hypnotized girl lift up her skirt. She uses high-spirited gyaru language and makes friends everywhere she goes, often texting them at inappropriate times. Nayuta is a confident, seductive and playful young woman who is not above using her feminine charms to reach her goals. For example, when facing against her distant cousin, Louis Mitsuari, she enticed him with her body to create an opening to defeat him. She also acts extremely spoiled, such as asking Ryūichi Tegami for one million Destins just to replace a broken Magic Communication Device and a broken nail. More often than not, people, whom she works with feel she is a force to be reckoned with. At other times she can be seen as aloof or arrogant in her manners (something which got Miria Honda very angry). She seems to enjoy teasing people at times, as Shinku Dairenji and her little sister experienced themselves, and once saying that Fujisaki copied her looks just to poke fun at her body. Additionally, Nayuta can also be quite crafty and calculating, analyzing her opponent's weakness and unhesitatingly use it against them. While she can be ruthless, she is a good person and tries her best to stop the tragedies she knows about, like when she had the students rescued, and regrets when she couldn't stop them, like when she thought Miria, Shinku, and Enshuu died in World War III. Nayuta has also shown to have a deep emotional attachment to Miria, especially when she had heard about her supposed death; during that time, Nayuta was noted to had became lethargic and regretful to know that neither she nor the director Tegami, could help out Miria despite the fact they had power. She also unzips her jacket when she is tired and sweaty. As an act of humor, she sometimes unzips her jacket and acts as if she is being forcefully attacked by a man. She is known for participating in "enjo kosai" or compensated dating for money, but instead of money, she does it to gain useful information. Nayuta has a special talent in persuasion, as she does not think twice of using her body to gather secret information. Nayuta takes great pride in her massive collection of magic books at home. Because many of them are in English, she is also fluent in this language. Abilities Ultimate Analyst- Nayuta's true talent which allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with near superhuman speeds, detailed thinking and detail analysis. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. In fact, so far none of her deductions are known to be erroneous or inaccurate. She is an information broker and knows almost everything that is going on that she wants to know. Nayuta is very attentive, as she is able to determine a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands. *Peerless Genius Level Intellect- Nayuta possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. She can MacGyver a weapon out of common objects and often uses her mind and psychology to win fights. She can quickly, simultaneously and perfectly analyze the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and she uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to her. Because her mind operates like a computer; she can process information quickly and this gives her a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. She has excellent recall, able to quickly put together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis. Since she was a child, she had displayed a natural aptitude for deciphering highly complex techniques and spells that her parents and later her teacher taught her, noting the techniques workings, strengths, and weaknesses. *Enhanced Preparedness- She is known to be an extreme planner, in that she orchestrated a plan to catch the spy by using a "love-letter" to deliver to Izaya Malphas, so as to create a ruckus and let the spy think she is delivering secret documents. Her sense of time is perfect. *Enhanced Memory- She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored memories and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of her brain to each task. *Tactical Genius- She has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. She is also very adaptable to the situation and is able to perform immediate counters that are too fast for her opponents to react properly. A further testament to her prowess was her being put in charge of both the Intelligence Division and the Special Battle Division of the Allied Forces during the Third World War. Nayuta, in particular, is a highly skilled tactician, capable of using expressions and words to throw her opponent off balance, creating an opening that she can utilize. Put simply, she is well-versed in psychological warfare and displays insightful wisdom about its usage and effectiveness. This extends to having a silver tongue that helps Nayuta talk her way out some difficult situations while also defusing tense situations within the council room. *Enhanced Investigation- Nayuta has studied under experts in forensic science, law, behavioral science, and criminology, learning methods both high-tech and old-school for tracking down criminals. She has a superior inquisitive mind and has years of experience as an investigative reporter for her school's newspaper as well as a reconnaissance ninja. *Parallel Processing- Nayuta refined a special ability during her studies at the Bacon Institute: she can essentially overclock her brain, allowing her to forecast future events through mathematical calculations. She can also "split her brain" allowing her to run it in a parallel manner by separating her thought process. She can use her mind to replay an event that occurred during the war she has seen, play a game, and focus on battling an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting her from another. **Hyper Processing- Hyper Processing is an ability that allows Nayuta to make time pass at 1/8000th of regular speed, but only while thinking alone in private to herself. Demigod Physiology- Nayuta has a great amount of stamina as she can run 100 meters in 9.4 seconds, which is impressive considering the world record is 9.7 seconds and can do strenuous workouts longer than other students. She also has the strength to take down a Foo Fighter in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired quickly. She is physically adept to perform a dropkick with enough strength to send Sumiya Egnell flying while at the same time catching Enshuu that fell from the air. In stark contrast with her toned and womanly figure, Nayuta possesses a grip strength of over 200 kg (440 lbs.) which allows her to be able to have a great power behind her attacks. *Great Physical Prowess- In addition to her noticeably shapely figure, Nayuta also sports a respectively well-muscled one as well. To make better use of her fighting style, Nayuta puts considerable effort into her physical conditioning. This is most commonly seen from her lifting 270 pounds worth weights. With her strict training, Nayuta has become very well-rounded in battle. She has shown considerable strength in punches that can knock out a world-class heavyweight champion boxer in a single blow, speed that even one as alert as Ashia had difficulty following and agility that allows her to scale most terrains and adjust her position even in midair to strike at any direction effectively. *High Pain Tolerance and Heightened Sensation: It is known that all Mitsuari females have an excessively high pain tolerance, with markedly decreased endogenous concentrations of nociceptin (pain-activating neurotransmitter) and extraordinarily high levels of enkephalin and anandamide (natural biologically-occurring pain relievers), which both serve to decrease pain reception. Furthermore, their thalamus show super-threshold afferent and efferent innervation, especially to the eye, ear, nose, and somatosensors, thus increasing the ability of their central nervous system to receive and integrate external sensory stimuli. This increased perception time, in combination with their heighten impulse speed, has given them a reaction time of 0.047; twice the time of an average human. *Optimal Finesse- Nayuta has no special powers, but has a very high intellect instead and is an expert in the use of Magic Apps; she can use Apps that alter the environment around her, attack and defend. *Enhanced Endurance- She has above average Jewel endurance, due to long nights training with her father and her body’s acclimatization to such an active lifestyle. Her muscles express extensive and continual neovascularization and increased mitochondrial proliferation, accelerating both short-duration and long-duration muscular contraction by capillary perfusion and readily available creatine phosphate. This physiology grants her greater stamina when compared to an ordinary Jewel, allowing her to operate at peak capacity for several hours without fatigue. Her joints and bone structure have also adapted to such strain, giving them her incredible stamina as well. She is able to take a hit and keep on fighting despite the cosmetic damage the blow does. *Enhanced Durability- While not having the most imposing of appearances, Nayuta has demonstrated extreme durability. She is able to take on multiple lightning blasts head on from high level Jewels such as Bianca Argento and Tesla Dairenji, as well as surviving being kicked into a city from the stratosphere with enough force to cause all of the surrounding buildings to collaspe and bring tons of debris down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury. She also managed to survive from a fully powered Fire Moth general's attack, though the resulting attack left her slightly injured. *Supertaster- Nayuta's tongue is considered the best in the world, able to taste a dish to the highest degree. Thanks to this ability, Nayuta has been a culinary prodigy since she was no more than 9 years old. Nayuta can even consume food and know everything about the food's history. *Enhanced Beauty- Nayuta is considered incredibly beautiful by all, causing others to lust after her to the point of being a subtle form of Mind Control. While this trait would normally possess a plethora of other abilities, the limitations of her human body reduces it to a mere boost to her natural charisma, granting her great leadership skills while making her arguments and statements far more persuasive as a subtle form of mind manipulation. The combination of Nayuta's beauty and charisma grants her the ability to meet with anyone without any prior arrangements or authorizations. All personal security ignores her, and it's an ability that will even assist her during the meeting. It is very dangerous given that it can be used to kidnap or assassinate any person she wants. It can be used to talk with a nation's president or the pope anytime and even as many times as she pleases. *Accelerated Healing- If Nayuta is injured, she can recover from minor injuries faster than normal Jewels. Whereas most Jewels require several hours to heal from serious injuries, Nayuta usually heals them within the span of a few minutes. *Expert Acrobat- Like most ninja, Nayuta is able to easily move between platforms, jump off of and briefly run on walls. *Internal Reinforcement- After being severely injured by a sword through the heart, Nayuta had her ribs coated in an alpha-beta titanium alloy known as, Ti-6Al-7Nb. *Powerful Lungs– Thanks to her demi-goddess physiology, Nayuta possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere while fighting five artificial angels. Even without air, Nayuta can survive inside of a vacuum for five minutes. *Supernatural Tenacity- Nayuta’s second most frightening trait is her tenacity; no matter how many times she is beaten down, she always gets back up ready to fight no matter how powerful her enemy is. Even when outclassed by a much stronger opponent, Nayuta is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple others for months. She can weather assaults upon the flesh and her mind is like a fortress for those trying to dominate her. A labyrinth of walls and towers that refuse to bow down. Her will, exerted on the environment allows her to pull in and dominate large amounts of Ki whilst practicing Magic, thus most of her spells are formed at a point well beyond their normal scope. *Determined Strength- During the final event during the Grand Destiny Star Games, even after losing 73% of her liver, one of her eyes being swollen shut, losing one lung and half of the other, suffering six broken ribs and severe damage to several internal organs, on top of having a broken arm, she was still able to continue fighting at full strength despite the fact she shouldn't be able to move, let alone even be alive. Trolling Combat- She is very expertly skilled in the use of subtle hypnotism to manipulate people's 'hearts and minds', using only words, other mental tricks, and hypnotic suggestions, making her enemies fear her and create a mistake if they panic. This, combined with her intellect allows her to predict people's actions no matter the size of the group. Even against an expert assassin with weapons like Motoharu Dairenji, she was able to control most of the battle until he used arcane Forbidden Black Magic, which was outside of her knowledge at the time. Nayuta is also able to apply self-suggestion on herself to dilute pain, but she comments that it isn't perfect. Deyanira has even openly acknowledged that Nayuta's skills at manipulating people can match her Mind Eater and Izaya's Inner Darkness Releasing, which are two of the strongest mental powers in the Imoutoverse. She is also a master of psychological warfare, allowing her to interrogate most foes with ease and terrifying even the most hardened veterans with her name alone. Nayuta is very intelligent and proficient in analyzing her opponent, being able to quickly understand her opponent's' magic and ascertain their weakness to exploit. Notably, this tactic of aiming for her enemy's weak point was taught to her by her auntie. Like most Kunoichi Sirens, she is the pinnacle of the domination over men as her attire and combat skills employ her own sexuality to gain an advantage. Her powers allowed her to manipulate even the most powerful of telepaths with nothing but eye contact. *Peak Human Combat- Nayuta has also been trained in martial arts since a young age, and she has been trained to be able use many Mitsuari secret techniques. She has a third dan in Akido, 4th degree in both Karate and Judo as well, which shows that she is a powerful opponent. Nayuta is infamous for flirting while she fights, to give her the edge during combat. Nayuta also has great teamwork with her friends, being able to work together as an effectively as a team. She also has the capacity to sense magic from others even when they are suppressing it. Even in a weakened state, Nayuta is capable of easily defeating several Succubi class Ex Nihilo. She is able to knock her distant cousin out of a window after luring him with her body. Also, due to her experience, Nayuta is an expert in intense battles, able to remain calm and cheerful in even the most dangerous situations. While usually confident and cautious, she sometimes can underestimate her opponent, leaving her open to surprises although she typically recovers fast. She has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches her own strengths. *Smug Insults- Nayuta goes full on savage and insults her adversary smugly. Such insults are so savage and douchy that they can instantly trigger even the most level headed foes, especially those beyond such concepts. They will instantly bumrush, whether they want to or not, at Nayuta, with no regard for anyone else. *Intimidation- By intimidating her enemy, she makes sure her enemies have no time to use any techniques. *Flirty Fighter- When facing off against an opponent in battle, it is very common for her opponents to compliment her on her attractive appearance, where in return, Nayuta most often flirts back, due to her teasing nature. She at times, however, can go a bit overboard with her flirting, leading to a misunderstanding between her and her opponent, who then instead opts that they make love in contrast to fighting. This is a common fighting strategy deployed by Nayuta to give her an undetectable advantage, where she deceives her opponent entirely, before catching him or her off guard and defeating them. *Analytical Predictions- Nayuta is able to calculate her opponent's actions using psychological principles and place her attacks where she knows they will hit. *Psychosomatic Suggestion- She is able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of others, which causes a corresponding physical response of the body. She was able to instantly freeze a group of thugs, just by reminding them, that it is happened to them in the past. *Reactive Evolution/Adaptation counter- Nayuta can manipulate opponents, like Hyper Darwin, that adapt to the most advantageous form so that they change into a form that lacks high immortality so that the opponent can be killed by her. Master Ninja- Keeping to her ninja-like training, Nayuta is highly sneaky when she wishes. Constantly, she is seen appearing from seemingly nowhere without making a sound. Nayuta has also used various camouflages to disguise her presence. Her stealth makes her a brilliant spy and assassin as since she perfectly masks her presence, only the most skilled of masters can detect her thus allowing her to assassinate many lower level enemies should she want to. Nayuta can somehow find a way into any area, regardless of how well its guarded or sealed, through a combination of stealth and deception. As a master assassin, Nayuta is also well versed in the anatomy of a person, knowing their vital areas, and can inflict lethal damage with every attack. She has proved to be able to kill several other Mitsuari ninjas and a handful of Ikeda executioner shinobi in the blink of an eye with little effort. *Shadow Gait: Due to her Foo Fighters training, Nayuta has learned how to walk and run without making a too much noise. **Stealth Queen: She is skilled to the point that she seems to simply disappear if someone looks away from her for just a split second. *Tessenjutsu: Nayuta was trained by Lady Chiyo in the martial art of the Japanese war fan. She is able to use to strike with the blade of the tessen and use it to defend herself, and can throw it with the likeness of the boomerang. *Tantōjutsu: Nayuta is able to wield a tantō in unison with her tessen. *Ninja Sense- A Shinobi ability that allows her to sense her path, and evil aura in her proximity. *Sensor Bypass- She has the ability to bypass security systems, as she is able to enter her aunt's mansion without triggering any of the many alarms, a feat not even the world's greatest assassin has been able to achieve. *Master Acrobatic Skills/Superb Flexibility: Nayuta is able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats giving her the flexibility necessary to execute difficult physical combinations with no strain or discomfort. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most skilled Olympic acrobats and easily incorporates this into her fighting style. Her leg strength and flexibility gives her the power and poise needed to climb high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach while she uses her seduction and Magic Apps against them. She has impressive physical strength and phenomenal equilibrium, making her one of the more skilled kunoichi; as accomplishing feats such as scaling a wall, evading trip wires, and leaping from roof support beams is easily accomplished with little to no discomfort. She is able to gracefully move in the air, and perform flexible maneuvers to evade attacks from her enemy upon descent. Even on platforms that others would find unsteady, Nayuta manages to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. She is able to perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts with ease such as flips, springs, and twists. Nayuta is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average Jewel's, making feats such as flips and springs as easy as breathing. She has been described as incredibly "bouncy" and hard to hit. *Immense Agility- Aside from her impressive combat skills, Nayuta is known to possess two extraordinary physical abilities: agility and speed. In terms of agility, Faye has amazing acrobatic prowess, able to perform such maneuvers as flips, somersaults, and handstands with incredible ease. Her agility is also accompanied by increased hand-eye coordination and balance, allowing her to perform feats that would otherwise appear impossible to most. She can traverse through trees and rooftops just as easily as running on foot, and can balance herself on a single wooden branch or rope as if standing on solid ground. Her athletic abilities are second to none within the Wizard Saints and can perform complex acrobatic feats that seem almost unnatural. This is because she can also bend and stretch her body in seemingly impossible angles. She can scale walls, slide through tight openings (however her breasts and ass can get in the way sometimes) and able to easily maneuver around or over any obstacle and escape captivity. Through extensive training, her body is able to adapt to any situation given to her and it is able to react almost on an automatic subconscious level and muscle memory. She's known to combine this amazing agility with her fighting style to execute attacks from various angles, escape from grappling throws and dodge incoming attacks. Nayuta's bones can absorb a great deal of shock and impact as she seemingly shrugs of falls of great heights if she lands in a way that is not on her feet. *Immense Speed- Nayuta's attacks in battle are shown to be remarkably fast as most people cannot follow the number of strikes she launches. Even when her guard is down, she can in an instant unleash a large flurry of attacks with no wasted movement. The speed of her attacks is so great, that while playing an interactive fighting augmented reality game, she discovered that she had to hold back considerably for the system to register her moves. On her feet, Nayuta can outrun most cross-country star runners and is able to easily jump from vehicle to vehicle. Nayuta has displayed enough speed to easily defeat an entire group of armed soldiers in an instant. She was able to defeat Louis Mitsuari, a man who turns into light, so quickly he didn't even realize she had moved. She was fast enough to attack all seven members of the Jewel Executioners simultaneously, despite being outnumbered against them. *Bukijutsu- Like many Mitsari, Nayuta is passably skilled with ninja tools such shuriken and kunai, being able to hit her targets with great speed and precision. Even as a child, Nayuta could perfectly hit an intricate set of eight targets, one of which was hidden in a blind spot, by accurately deflecting her projectile off another one to redirect both projectiles' path in mid-air. Her throwing speed was unprecedented, enough to keep up with and therefore negate the advantages of the Flash Blade. *Escapologist- Nayuta is adept in escapology. Since childhood, she has been a big fan of the late great Harold Houdini. Using this skill to build her infamous elaborate booby traps and to easily escape smart handcuffs. *Immense Accuracy- Possibly her third most remarkable skill, Nayuta has perfect aim with any tool she handles. Even with frail or dull-edged items, such as a spoon or faulty blade, she can strike without hitting any vital points. With projectiles, she can precisely hit any speeding and squirming target from a considerable distant. At close-range, Nayuta strikes can skillfully cut through targets with such precision, the sliced target can momentarily appear unaffected. *Poison Immunity- Nayuta has developed an extremely high resistance to most poisons and toxins. Primarily due to her near-death experience against King Mamba's poisonous fangs, her body has started producing antitoxins to combat future poisons and foreign toxins without her noticing. *Infiltration- As an infiltration assassin, Nayuta is considered second to none. She is able to charm her way into her target's inner circles, penetrating the highest security and killing them when they're alone at point-blank range with little difficulty. Nayuta is able to adopt different personalities in order to infiltrate into the various situations her missions put her through. Nayuta has notable skill in grifting and manipulating information to her benefit. *Preternatural Perception: Nayuta managed to detect Minami's presence in spite of the latter specializing in erasing it. *Assassination- She clearly excels in the skills required for a talented assassin, being able to blend into the background very easily, keeping her true objectives and intentions hidden from friends and foes alike, regardless of their skill at discernment, and being able to strike without being noticed. *Expert in Tailing: Nayuta tailed Minami and Mad March around a city with the two of them failing to spot her (although they faintly sensed her presence). *Master Seductress- She is an expert in the field of seduction. Nayuta has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. She is a master at intimate conversation and verbal enticement. Nayuta seduces with her words, by getting people to open up to her. By establishing this deep connection quickly, people fall under your power. And then she has them exactly where she wants them! She is a master of the erotic arts and a bisexual. She makes no distinction between men and women and she's very fond of sex (despite acting prudish around friends and family), usually being the dominating one during the sexual intercourse. **Master Kunoichi- Nayuta is an extremely capable kunoichi and seductress. Kunoichis are master assassins that use their bodies to seduce their targets and perform assassinations during sex. Their bodies are filled with poisoned traps and can also employ several techniques to kill their targets during sexual intercourse. Nayuta has a natural talent that allows her to master ninjutsu without having to work hard or to have to use her body. She has a 100% mission success rate and has performed over 300 assassinations of important people from all over the galaxy. There used to be people who see her as a rival, but so far none have defeated her. She gets easily bored from the lack of any sort of challenge. She's a living legend as a kunoichi, and some ninja masters consider her the greatest kunoichi to ever live. **Outstanding Actress- Nayuta is an outstanding actress, slipping into roles depending on what the situation calls for. It is with surprising ease that she can fool even the most pragmatic of individuals, allowing them to buy into whatever scheme she is selling. **Art of Romance: The Pervy Elders ensured to correct their past wrongdoings and repent for their sins by establishing Nayuta into a full-fledged kunoichi that could seduce any man. For hours on end, they demonstrated the glorified arts of romance to Nayuta, instructing her on how to properly pleasure a man so as to savor a special place in his heart, so that his body would have been kept longing for more whenever she was absent. Through a physical trail and error basis, Nayuta learned from the Pervy Elders first hand, many methods on how to go about behaving in a seductive manner so that she could break down her targets with one measly gesture. The Pervy Elders stressed the importance of several forms and stances Nayuta would have to take during each and every one of her missions, and trained Nayuta to most importantly, endure. Endure the horrid stenches that she would encounter, endure the scorching pains she would experience, endure the vile behavior she would be promoting, endure for the sake of the mission. **Sexual Talent: The Sexual Talent is an extremely rare and odd skill some people possess. It represents the talent an individual possesses to give a pleasant experience through sexual intercourse to other individuals, regardless of their sexual preference or even race. It is a very rare skill and even those that seem to be experts in the sexual arts may not have this skill and have gained their skill from sheer experience, rather than an innate talent. Those who carry this skill can become masters of the sexual arts and have an unbelievable stamina for fornication. They tend to be extremely fond of sex as well and can give their partners an incredible experience. They can feel and sense the most pleasure points of the genitalia and apply their techniques for maximum pleasure if they desired. From oral sex to masturbation, female ejaculation to male multiple orgasms, sex tips and techniques for people of all orientations, identities or genders, they can do all in any position and at any time if they so desired. It's worth noting that despite the innate talent individuals with this skill possess, they still need to learn and gain experience over time to give the best use to them just like any other skill. Miscellaneous Skills: She can also apparently operate heavy pieces of machinery like mobile cranes and bulldozers. Nayuta is also well-versed in Japanese etiquette, Sado, Ikebana, and Calligraphy. While expressing no actual use of any magic related to time, Nayuta does show a limited knowledge of time and time-related magics, knowing of the existence of the Seal of Time and the Omega Chronos Law. She also explains, in fairly great detail, the workings of a Time Capture, one of the strongest known forms of time magic that not only freezes a moment in time forever, but restricts it from being accessed through time travel and other forms of time magic. In fact, Nayuta is quite smug of the knowledge she has. *Information broker: Nayuta places her considerable skills and knowledge at the disposal of many of Alias's agents. She is a skilled hacker, capable of retrieving and dispersing information from private satellites, military installations, government files, and the properties of Rebus Sphinx. Aleister Fulbright, himself a genius with a wide knowledge base and access to vast information resources, routinely consults Nayuta for assistance. *Medical Ability- As an ex-nurse-in-training, Nayuta has a medical knowledge she gained when she studied at medical school. Her medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders such as providing autopsy reports and information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, cause of death, and time of death. *Expert Survivalist- She is able to survive in the harshest of environments without problem and is able to find sustenance in those same hostile places. *Intuitive Aptitude- She is also known to have a large knowledge of worldly culture and history, as well as an understanding of many creatures. *Expert Occultist/Expert Magical Knowledge- During her studies, Nayuta has become an expert awareness on cults, and the extra-dimensional entities they worship. *Memescient- She has flawless knowledge on internet culture. *Hidden Trap Detection- Due to her membership in the Campus Exploration Club, Nayuta is experienced in spotting the signs of booby traps and such. *Improvisation- She prepares specific wards (a couple of hundred) but improvises a good bit for the unpredictable situations she encounters. *Reading Empowerment- From reading hundreds of manga, Nayuta, learned how to seduce girls and boys. She knows how to tranquilize other students and can somehow mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. **Avid Reader: Nayuta loves to read, and is usually seen reading a book, even in combat. Unfortunately, the books appear to mostly be fantasy, fashion, How To Guides, historical fiction, romance, and teen novels. She can even occasionally be seen reading yaoi and yuri books, and sometimes even shounen manga. She spent a great deal of time during her childhood pent up in her family’s and school's library reading all that she can about different forms of magic, different forms of psionics, psychology, all known fighting styles, and historical battles. She believes that if she can acquire knowledge of many magics and psionics, she will be able to better counter them if they happen to appear in battle. This intelligence also comes from her vast experience in battle. Having faced numerous foes with rather different styles, she has exposed herself to a great deal of different magic and techniques and uses each fight to better herself and make her a well rounded fighter. Aside from her battlefield intelligence, her natural intelligence has served her well in the field of psychology. When she was younger she split her time between her job with the Grand Magic Council and a nearby university in Destiny City. *French Kiss Learner- As a Mitsuari, Nayuta is able to learn and master any language by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. *Morse Code- Nayuta can communicate in Morse Code. *Resurrection Kiss- Nayuta can also bring back the dead with her mana such as when Masamune is killed, Nayuta revives him with a kiss on the lips. *Vocal Replication- Nayuta is capable of imitating a person's inflection, intonation, frequency and location of the breaths and even the kind of words they usually employ, to trick other people. Nayuta is also capable of projecting her voice so that it appears to come from a different location. *Control Negation- She is also immune to all forms of mind control to the point that whenever Telepaths try to forcibly read her mind they get feedback. Nayuta can look into her own mind and thus into anyone's mind that infiltrates into her own by using a forbidden Jutsu. *Automatic Psionic Defense: After Nayuta studied the memories of Hugh Mann about teachings of the Impenetrable Mind Technique, she learned how thoroughly protect her mind from intrusions and overcome psi-dampers placed on her powers. She also created a special automatic psionic defense mechanism, that reroute synaptic links and neural relays in her brain every time someone tries to control her mind, making all attempts eventually ineffective. *Excellent Teacher- Not only has she proven herself to be a skilled fighter, Nayuta has also shown herself to be a very skilled teacher. She has been teaching the disciples at her great grandfather's dojo in her spare time and also teaches college students part time as well. She has also personally trained her Siren unit to use Ninja Magic and seduction, she has even helped Ritsu Dairenji with her training from time to time. *Interrogation Expert- Nayuta uses her interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as waterboarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. Her opponents often fear her due to the (arguably true) rumors of her ruthless tactics. She has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. She has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, she can gain control over their soul. She is also a sharp individual, able to easily tell if someone is lying to her in an instant. Further proof of her skills was shown from her status as an interrogator in the Destiny Torture and Interrogation Force during Marcus Ravenclaw's assault on Destiny City where she was able to skillfully probe the mind of one Marcus' Wiccaphobia loyalist and go through an entire weeks worth of his memories in mere seconds with the aid of a Magic App, even though Marcus had set up mental blocks and traps in the cultist's head. *Lips-reading: She has learned lips-reading. *Dance Training- Nayuta is trained in ballet and pole dance. She continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Dyana Menezes and was highly agile. She executes beautiful and sometimes erotic dance moves as she cast spells. *Linguistics- Nayuta is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in over a dozen different languages. Through these skills combined with her infiltration abilities, Nayuta is able to extract information from her targets. *Natural Talent: Possibly due to being a demi-goddess, Nayuta picks up on spells much faster than one would expect, and is able to mimic other Wizard Saint's techniques with her own fighting style and tactics after seeing it twice. This, in conjunction with the plethora of Magic Apps, makes her a threat in the right conditions. Enormous Magical Power: Nayuta has always been known to possess a phenomenal amount of magical power residing within her. Her power has only grown through the years and has now risen to the levels to that of a Great Witch, powerful and overwhelming. Though many believe it to be a waste on her, since she uses her magic conservatively in battle, being primarily tactful in nature. However, its large quantity has assisted her in taking down foes that threaten the safety of her loved ones and comrades. Her magical storage allows her prolong usage of her magic, and thus allow her to fight for as long as necessary. Through rigorous training and practice, Nayuta has been able to hone her casting abilities so that her spells are not very costly, and allow her to conserve her magic for those she cannot seem to subdue through sheer tactics alone. It has been rumored that Nayuta would be able to last 4 days on her magical energy if she were to fight a dangerous opponent; Nayuta dismisses these claims, saying she has yet to fully test her magic reserves. Her control extends to being able to manipulate her magical energies and hide her from view, aiding in stealth — a prerequisite of being a ninja. During the rare instances that she exerts her magical power, it's represented by a glowing magenta aura that emits in a small layer around her. Spells Kawaii Pose- Refreshes and fully healsa herself and her party. Super Shield- A spell which covers the target in a shield that blocks attacks at the cost of the caster's mana. Triple Fireball- Throws three bouncing long-range fireballs that converge on the opponent's location and create large spherical explosions. Doublecast- Nayuta is able to rapidly cast two copies of the same spell at the same time, effectively doubling her casting speed and firepower. Holy Water- A spell that creates a surface of water close to thirteen meters in diameter. The water surface provides whoever is standing atop it with a healing effect along with fire and poison resistance. Dense Smoke- A long-range spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. Mathematical Teleportation- By using this spell Nayuta disassembles her own existence into imaginary units and reconstructs it at the designated coordinate using quantum teleportation. However, this spell requires very intensive calculations, so Nayuta cannot freely use it, as even using it once greatly taxes her genius mind. Information Blasts- A spell that creates a powerful information blast that attacks the enemy. This attack is purely informational, and tangible ways to protect are useless. Art of Eros: Shinobi Pinup- A variant of the Transformation Technique, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a Juicy naked woman usually surrounded by pink clouds of mist at private areas, or in a slutty bikini, typically with highly seductive posture. Nayuta uses this technique to distract or win over men (and some women) with sex appeal. She usually bounces her breasts to titillate her opponents, and by doing so, she is able to make her victims fall into unconsciousness. Nayuta feels the technique still lacks "bon-kyu-bon" and sex appeal. According to Nayuta, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once. Crow Clone Technique: A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own mana towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less mana than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. *Lesbian Kiss- Nayuta kisses another girl (usually a magic clone of hers), healing her and stunning nearby opponents. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Nayuta uses this technique to summon crows. Nayuta's favorite technique is the Throng of Crows Technique which involves manifesting a number of crows which she can command with hand gestures. The crows are primarily used to swarm the enemy, hindering their view and seem to be dispelled in a puff of smoke like shadow clones when struck but can also be used for scouting and offensive attacks. Secret Art of the Rampaging God- A secret and the most dangerous Mitsuari ninpo spell that imbues the user with all the power of life and creation, Nayuta chants a lengthy incantation in order to prepare this spell, once she has completed the incantation she charges up her hand and strikes the floor, creating a large explosion of purple flames. This attack is known to harm users who are not properly trained in its use, but Nayuta has become an expert at using it in her adolescence, making her a prodigy. Grand Dragon Ninpo- Enters a stance and summons an energy dragon of Ki to slam at her foe with. Wards- She can create runic wards to protect a certain area. They prevent uninvited guests from entering. Her wards work like a hypnotic suggestion to tell people they aren't interested in going there. Will-o'-the-wisp- A high-quality illusion ninpo, which produces ghostly orbs of light, swirling around the user. The orbs created by the Ninja Magic are more accurate and more mobile than those made by illusion masters. Grand Chariot: This is a unique spell of Nayuta's design that's derived from Teleportation Magic; she decided that this will be useful in movement between to locations in a brief instance and serve as a combat aid whenever the chance made itself known. Though it's something that's easily cast, it's powerful and versatile in its own right — being one of her biggest assets on-hand. It should be noted that Nayuta took a page from other magics and movement techniques such as Reduced Earth, Teleportation Runes and Movement Magic in order to better suit the spell's effects and activation time, thus allowing her for easier access and less strain on her end. In order to invoke this spell, Nayuta flows her magical energy into her legs — which reacts with the muscles and engraves said legs with rune-based designs; this helps stabilize the flow of magical energy in said parts, which is key to properly utilizing the spell's effects. Upon moving, her movement's velocity becomes such that she temporarily vanishes from the world; this is due to her body shifting into the Realm of Time and traveling through it; normally, many are unable to ascertain their proper trajectory whenever moving billions of times faster than light. However, the designs on Nayuta's legs act as a formula that connects the distances between the two locations that her thoughts are imposing, creating an invisible link & anchor. In the same instant she disappears, she reappears in the given location without harm to herself — performing her version of teleportation; Nayuta notes that this is excellent for engaging in close-combat and closing the distance between herself and the opponent. It's also useful for quick getaways, avoiding attacks at close-range or outpacing a barrage of techniques. Despite all these advantages, the spell wears off after a given time — due to the magical power stimulating her muscles too much. This causes her legs to become fatigued, leaving her unable to move and reducing her speed to absolute zero. In this sense, this spell is a double-edged sword, only to be used in the most critical of moments. Nayuta tends to use this spell in quick bursts, thus avoiding the weakness altogether. Empty Cicada- Focuses on creating a body clone of the user and is the original and ancient version of Substitution Jutsu. *Magical Cicada: A special parry, known only to Nayuta, it causes the user to disappear in a flurry of black rose petals and reappear behind the opponent whose attack was parried. Magic Apps Magic Apps are a recent development that came about from the reveal of the existence of magic in the late 2000s. These applications use a Magi-com Device and Manabracelet to allow the user to utilize pre-programmed magic spells with little-to-no prior experience. However, there are those who are incapable of using them and a study revealed that 1-in-1000 people cannot use them at all due to a physical or mental condition. Free magic apps can be leveled with training to the point that they are even more dangerous than actual Spells. Powerful mages use Magic Apps to limit their destructive power to only cause minimum property damage. Psychics and non-magically inclined people can also use Magic Apps for mundane and combative purposes. Magic Apps have a casting time and a cool down time and on top of that, they still need to buffer, just like any normal spell. They can be combined and destabilized, but most are immune to Magic Negation. Magic Apps are a huge money maker for many app developers and there are tons of competitions and tourneys dedicated to Magic Apps. There are people who work towards refining and furthering the development of Magical Applications, such as 『ＢＵＴＴＥＲＦＬＹ』 and Sokuryou Dairenji, by studying and researching magical techniques from all over the universe. Recently, there has been an upsurge in the creation and use of black market magic apps, however, as of now, many of these apps have been eliminated from the market. *Mana Steal Magic App- Nayuta's most used Magic App allows her to steal the mana of others to strengthen herself, usually needing some sort of physical contact in order to steal their mana such as kissing or at least skin contact. However, if she consumes too much from an adversary, their life becomes in danger. Furthermore, once she has eaten her opponent's mana, she can now also use their personal magic as much as possible, even augmenting them with her own calculations. *Brilliant Bluff Magic App- A magic app that allows the user to create holographic monsters, soldiers, or even fire. She mostly uses this to scare off unruly classmates when most of her bodyguards are out, though sometimes it doesn't always work. *Ghastly Samurai App- The Ghastly Samurai App allows her to materialize a dual sword-wielding phantom, known as Ghastly Onigiri, which only follows orders coming from a mobile phone she always carries on her person. It appears that it only listens to orders from another person on the other line and does not comply with Nayuta's own wishes. Though after joining the Wizard Saints this problem was fixed by her aunt which enables her to control her own Magic App and use it normally. *Moonlight Shadow App- A Magic App that allows the caster to conceal themselves while under the light of the moon. *Sex Is Evil Magic App- A black market magic app that involves casting both "pleasure and ecstasy" to the user's targets, only affecting those who have experienced the "forbidden" pleasures of life (sex), and cannot be avoided by those people; those affected are struck with pleasure (multiple orgasms) so intense that, if experienced for long enough, causes them to die as their very souls are lifted from their bodies and turned into mindless oversexualized Ahegao servants. Nayuta can cast this Magic app over a large radius, though this has the drawback of affecting allies who may be otherwise qualify to be affected. However, it also appears that Sex Is Evil Magic App can be directed on a small group of people, even if they don't meet the its requirements, and overload them with sexual pleasure regardless. *Gender Swapping: A magic app that allows the user to change the opponent's gender by saying the command "Change Now!". By doing this, Nayuta can change her opponent's gender as many times as she wants by simply saying the command again. The benefit of this is that an opponent will be unused to their body as a different gender. They will likely be unable to achieve the same level of balance and grace as they would with their original gender. It is worth noting that the gender change caused by the ability is permanent. The only way to reverse the gender change is for Nayuta to choose so of her own will. *Peeping Tom App- A Magic App that summons and attaches a familiar on the target, allowing the user to steal a look from the target's perspective. *Forced Truth Magic App- The Forced Truth Magic App is a type of magic app that is conveyed through the "Psionic Sound” instead of physical sound. It cannot be stopped by stopping physical sound, but waves created through magic can attenuate the "Psionic Waves" that propagate through an area. The magic releases psychic waves that cause psychological damage by causing terror within 175° in front of the user. Forced Truth doesn't create images of fear, but rather creates fear itself. It doesn't overload the target's emotions, yet it allows the target's consciousness to produce fear. Forced Truth has no lethal effects. A target exposed to this can become a victim of intense fear leaving their mind seriously debilitated regardless of their psychological endurance. Rather, the damage can be enormous depending on whether or not the victim has been trained to endure their fears. When attacked, the fear a victim thought they had once overcome, comes forth within the consciousness which causes the victim to panic. The victim can fall into a lethargic state, or even lose consciousness. Depending on the victim, the effects of feeling the fear once again can cause it to last in their mind. *Food Creation Magic App- Nayuta can create food like biscuits using this special wartime magic app. She does this by quickly typing the name of the food that she wants to make into the keypad and then tapping her finger on the center of the screen. This magic app can only be used three times a day and consumes a lot of Ki. *Dry Ice Bullet Magic App- Nayuta's anti-personnel finishing strike that combines all four processes of carbon dioxide convergence, condensation, acceleration, and release, relying on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile. Nayuta essentially creates a block of dry ice about the size of a grown man's fist and fires it at a speed that the eye can't follow towards the target. Upon impact, the dry ice vaporizes and rushes into the lungs; the shock at the sudden lack of oxygen rendering the opponent unconscious. *Dry Blizzard Magic App- A special Magic App that turns air molecules into ice particles and then applies acceleration to those ice particles at sub-sonic levels. It is a highly efficient magic and requires a lot of power when used during a hot season. *Mine Genesis Magic App- A Long Range Solid Matter Oscillation Magic App that creates a powerful oscillation that can be applied on any material such as dirt, rock, sand, or cement as long as the solid matter is recognized as the "Earth's surface". The applied area will suffer vertical vibrations that run perpendicular to the epicenter as the affected "Earth's surface" groans under the magic. *Forced Sleep Magic App- A forbidden S-rank black market magic app that supposedly forces one to go to sleep, however, it actually forcefully removes the soul of the captured target. Even if the soul is away from the body, the senses are still connected. The doesn't just forcefully remove the soul of the captured target it can also upload another soul into the soulless body of the victims from another soul in the folder or the user's own soul. Once a new soul is uploaded into the body the body takes on a characteristic from the new soul's old body and they also gains all of the bodies memories. The app looks no different from a regular camera app. Besides having to take a picture with the app, the user can simply point the camera towards the intended target and move their soul out of their body with a simple swipe and insert a part of their soul into the body. Nayuta upgraded the app to the point that she can possess five targets at a time, she can set possession schedules, and even see the souls of the deceased with the app. *Another Line Magic App- This app uses the GPS function to simulate a world similar to the one that you live in. It allows the user to warp items around in their home world without the need of manual labor. It also allows the user to buy in-app items for real world user using special VR token gathered from participating in AR battles with other app users around the world. *Stun Field App- The Stun Field magic app creates an energy field that zaps the opponent. The opponent can escape, but it still has its uses. *Flash Light Magic App- The Flash Light Magic App is able to create flash of light, powerful enough to blind group of people for a short time. *Echo Filter App- A Magic App that uses ultrasonic waves to see beyond a physical obstacle like a door or a wall by putting the phone against the surface of the obstacle. However, the images it receives are vague. *Concealment App- A Magic App which creates a membrane that hides the user as long as they do not attack. *Data Fortification App- The Data Fortification Magic App is another common way to counter magic apps. The user replicates the Noise in the environment and projects it back onto the target to protect the target's Noise from being altered from that state dictated by the projected Noise. This prevents magic apps from affecting the target. The Data Fortification Magic App focuses on single or few targets and is said to be much more efficient than Noise Interference. The Data Fortification Magic App is used both passively and actively by the app user on their own bodies to prevent themselves from being affected by an opponent's spell. *Determination and Hope Magic App- A prototype magic app that only activates when she is on the brink of death. It restores her back to peak fighting strength and temporarily boosts all of her parameters. *Transformation Magic App- The exact effects are not known, but it has been shown that it expands a female user's breasts and increases a male user's strength. Its true nature is manipulating the shape of objects or the user. It can make the user appear as any age he or she wants to look; it is also capable of even changing the user's gender. The user also can change into anyone with a kiss when the App is active. *Relief Magic App- Whilst unable to properly heal someone, it is able to tide them over and speed up recovery. *Exorcism Magic App- A special anti-ghost magic app designed for fighting, capturing and disposing of ghosts, including the exorcism of ghosts from objects and people. *Clone Magic App- A type of Black Market Magic App that allows the user to make four copies of themselves, each with a personality that embodies a different emotion such as happiness, anger, love, and sadness. They are, however, not dependent on each other as when one is taken down, the others can still keep going. *Heavy Object Magic App- Subtly alters the user's body weight to crush their opponent, the user can increase their weight up to ×10,000 their normal weight. *Smart Bomb Scope Magic App- Magnify a portion of the user's field of vision to a extreme degree. *Air Compressor Magic App- A Magic App which allows user to freely control Air pressure. The user can increase or decrease air pressure and freely direct it as they wish with their hands. *Shockwave Maker Magic App- Allows the user to send shockwaves through the ground, which destroy everything in their path. *Thermal Energy Conversion Magic App- This Black Market Magic App allows the user to absorb thermal energy and convert it into a energy blast capable of great destructive fury. It allows the user to control the entire process of thermal energy conversion from heat absorption to produce Ice, powerful gust of air created through thermal manipulation to the final Destructive Energy Blast of the Sixth Wave. Can also manipulate the air into a projectile bullets that can be shot at opponents from a far away distance. Allows for some limited flight ability. **The Sixth Wave: An attack described as similar to "Death". Lynn explains the attack as a similar phenomenon equal to when one's life flashes before one's life as s/he is about to die. Making use of the concept of "Death" the user proceeds to use a mental attack on their target in which they twist the very fabric of time and space. The mental attack may feel like hundreds of millions of years, while only actually taking 2 seconds in real time. The attack is so devastating that within those 2 seconds, the target would suffer unrelenting torment and subsequently use up the brains lifetime (cell viability until old age) and finally die. *Pocketing Magic App- Pocketing Magic App users, can store anything into their 'inventory' and can summon them at will with a simple thought. Summoning Huginn and Muninn: A pair of intelligent talking ravens, their mission is to fly all over the world to bring information to Nayuta. The ravens can also act as messengers, transmitting the message from another person by imitating their voice. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Nayuta pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. *Cute Stomp: Nayuta bends over, sticking out her well-endowed chest and taunting her enemy. If she successfully angers the enemy, she repeatedly stomps them brutally, and finally, she harshly kicks them away before they can get up. *Gatling Combo: A rush attack where Nayuta quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks and ends with a Busty Suplex. Kiss of Death- Nayuta was taught how to use her Assassination instructure's "Kiss of Death" technique, she is skilled enough to be able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of her target. Supposedly, unlike her Assassination instructure's version of the Kiss of Death, Nayuta is quite excellent with a lot of potential for improvement in this particular skill. Nayuta has remarked that her training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on her remarkable enough skill to exceed Assassination instructure by a large margin. The more "Hits" she gets on an enemy the more week kneed they become. Deity Kick: Once Nayuta is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ki into her leg for power, while also maintaining her center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that Nayuta has to focus a great deal of ki into her legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by a guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this can easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. Barrier Haymaker: Nayuta reaches back, then brings her arms forward, creating an energy barrier that is useful both as a melee attack and as a way to nullify projectiles. Rock Climber: Nayuta runs at the opponent, then climbs their body by kicking them repeatedly. She finishes the move by kicking off their head and then slashing their back with a kunai. Forbidden Hurricane: Nayuta spins upwards, taking the opponent with her before kicking the opponent down, catching them again, taunting them and then slamming them into the ground. Nayuta Tackle: Nayuta tackles her opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. Kagenui: Nayuta can throw a kunai at her opponent's shadow causing them to be unable to move, as the shadow cannot separate from the body. Nayuta can materialize and wield six of them at once and can throw them in rapid succession. Network Crash: Nayuta kicks the enemy once and subsequently blasts them with her Information Blast spell. Info Smash Fist: Nayuta surrounds her fist with digital energy, and punches the enemy once, hitting them many times. Download Kiss: Nayuta can instantly download or upload any information she likes with a french kiss, which she considers to be vastly pleasant. Nayuta Combo: Nayuta kicks the enemy many times before finishing them off by throwing them into the air with a Hurricanrana then blasting them with a powerful Information Blast. Mega Hyperdeath Assault: She performs a split and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male's testicles explode, or a female's genitals strain. Ground Smash: Nayuta strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. Nayuta Punch: A simple punch with magical energy concentrated into it. Able to take down Magic Gods with absolute ease. Life Sentence: Deep French Kiss- Nayuta threatens to give someone her signature deep french kiss if they keep misbehaving; Nayuta uses this to scare her rowdy classmates into behaving properly. Erotic Illusion- This technique allows Nayuta to place her opponent within an sultry illusion, by simply pouting their lips. Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. Pretty Hip: Nayuta taps her target with her buttocks, causing her foes to feel attracted to her, making it harder for them to concentrate and bring themselves to hurt her. Fairy Hip: Hits the enemy with its bottom, immobilizing it for a while. Dance of the Fairy: Nayuta hops into the air, then performs an Axle Spin Kick while her legs are suffused with electricity. Eternity Three Stage: A secret technique that fires "infinite light" that nullifies http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Zurie_Draculea's "Vampire Reign" and Bête Noire's toxic miasma, blowing away its very concept. Nayuta Kick: A term for a flying kick which has achieved meme status among her fellow Wizard Saints for its ability to hurt people it really should not be able to. Masamune Techniques *Breasts Thief- Breasts Thief is a technique that is passed down from the Masamune clan via the Masamune Scroll. It allows its user to utilize the flow of energy in breasts, and can reduce or expand the user's or the recipient's bust size, among other techniques. *Breasts Milk Hallucinogen- The user uses infuses their mana into their breasts milk and then uses their mind to spray the opponent with the milk, placing them in an illusionary world. When the user's trapped in the illusion, everyone that the person sees in the illusory world will look sexually irresistible to the them. The side effect of this technique is that the opponent becomes the user's meat puppet and the user's body will be bombarded with intense sexual pleasure each time their puppet is hit. **Breast Energy Manipulation- Breast Energy is the energy that the Breast Thief users utilize in order to perform their techniques. In fact, it is this essence that allows users to transfer breasts during the Breast Thief. If breasts are taken for personal gain, or other malignant reasons, the user may be overcome with negative breast energy, hindering them. Hyper Gauge: God-Tier Her true ability is called "Hyper Gauge"; which allows her to gain points for dealing and taking damage and once the gauge is maxed out she can become a living Calamity Trigger. The Hyper Gauge's stored power will slowly diminish back down to zero if not in combat. While under this mode Nayuta has shown the following abilities: *'Supernatural Condition:' She has switched and altered multiple timelines whilst combating the Reality Fiend and yet was completely unaffected by her doing so, indicating her existence in this form is beyond that of spacetime and causality. She is superior to an army of infinite equally powerful base God-Tier Witch Hunters. Matched Reality Fiend blow for blow during their fight and obliterated Master Djinn with a casual strike. Unscathed after fighting Mirror Nayuta, despite enduring countless attacks including colliding with the Sun after being struck by Mirror Nayuta's nuclear force. She clashed with Witch Mode Victoria with no apparent effort and outlasted even the likes of Ultimate State Claudia, albeit while the latter overtaxed her body. She even casually tossed Pluto from orbit towards Earth in 100 milliseconds. *'Monumental Magic Power:' God-Tier Nayuta possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest Jewel and the strongest Magic God among the Wizard Saints as the group's strategist, placing comparable with Victoria's Witch mode and Ritsu's full potential, the strongest women of the thirteen. Her power goes so far beyond what the other twelve have normally at their disposal that even Izaya Malphas, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of Nayuta's capabilities using God-Tier at work. *'Hide Presence:' She can successfully hide her presence from anyone to the point that even Magic God Himewari couldn't detect her. *'Teleportation:' Nayuta can teleport anywhere she wishes instantly as long as she has an open path. *'Erotic Armor:' Nayuta magically removes her clothing and by doing this she increases her speed along with her stamina. When using her Erotic Armor she can be seen in what can only be described as a micro-bikini made from mana. This outfit barely covers her breasts and has a medium-sized strip of a bone-like material that stretches down her midsection and around to her rear. *'Team Sweeper:' After rearranging the celestial bodies in the sky, Nayuta uses the lights of the stars as a magic formula, and turns each star in the sky into arrows of plasma that rain down upon its target. The spell is casted in several waves, each one made of up to eleven consecutive shots of tens of billions of plasma arrows, with about 63 seconds of lag between them as Nayuta prepares the next wave. This spell is capable of turning an entire planet into ashes upon finishing the spell. *'Forcefield Projection:' Nayuta can cover her whole body and/or other people with an unknown force field, protecting herself and/or others from harm. *'Monster Creation:' Due to her reality manipulation ability while in this form, Nayuta can literally create sexy beasts to battle alongside her. *'Calamity Wings:' When in Hyper Gauge Nayuta mode, Nayuta gets over a dozen wings from 13 to 150 meters long. The wings appear to be made of black lightning and resemble an electrical discharge, although Bianca Argento, the most powerful Electric magic user in Destiny City, could immediately tell that they didn't use actual electricity upon witnessing their power. It was later confirmed by Nayuta that the wings are made of reality distortion fields. Simply by flapping her wings, she was able to dispel Deyanira’s Sands of Death at full power. These wings disintegrate all matter that they come into contact with. By restoring her wings, she melted of all the ice at the North Pole and caused a 2000 km wide phreatic explosion. *'Beam Attack:' Lightning flashes between two of Nayuta's wings like an strange electrical discharge, and then the energy is let loose as a grand flash of lightning that flies with the snake-like movements of a living creature for several kilometers, blowing up everything in its path. *Precognitive Immunity- She has the ability to obscure sixth senses of premonition and intuition, forcing the enemy to rely only on the five normal physical senses, as anything else will be useless against God-Tier Nayuta. *'Calamity Sword:' Nayuta can create a large energy sword that contains the same power as her wings. *'Anti-Magic:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike normal Magical Resistance that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to being a full-blown Divine Goddess in human form, Nayuta, is immune to a plethora spells from the Age of Gods and utterly invulnerable to the spells of modern Jewels. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Ultimate Regeneration:' A regeneration ability on the sub-atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with this level of regeneration you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, emotional, spiritual, and astral level. She even instantly regenerated after being hit by Captain Quantum's Quantum Destabiliser Ball, which blasts objects into nonexistence. *'Shining Golden Crown:' While its current canon effects are unknown, this ability allows Nayuta to temporarily render herself invulnerable while allowing her to pierce the conceptual defenses of others with the radiance of her beauty. In addition, this ability charges her body's mana upon activation, preparing her to fire her Venus Blast. *'Venus Blast:' Nayuta instantaneously teleports herself to Venus, where she condenses it into a projectile to fire at her target area, dealing catastrophic damage on impact. *'Death Grab:' Nayuta grabs an opponent, then blasts them with bright blue-violet energy. *'Dive Bomb:' Nayuta quickly launches into the air and comes crashing down on targets, launching foes into the air. *'Eating Away Reality:' Nayuta's Calamity Trigger Form can consume matters and people through her mouth by transforming it/them into thin filaments, than absorbing them. Can be done on a rather large scale. **'Eating Away Timelines:' The strongest attack Nayuta uses while still only toying with her opponent. She transforms into an enormous, sexy female before devouring the entire timeline. *'Point:' By pointing her finger Nayuta can rip out the essence of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their essence can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul even if they are outside causality. Strong willed adversaries can resist, but will be severely physically and mentally drained. *'Destruction Waves:' Sprouts an ornate pair of butterfly wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of mana. *'Bullet Rain:' Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. *'Pinpoint Explosions:' Points her finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. *'Goddess of Suffering:' A technique which automatically occurs upon Nayuta using her true power. Her opponents becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Nayuta tears them apart without any chance of resistance. *'Die:' Nayuta shouts "Die", sending out a wave of energy that both rips away vast amounts of her opponents' magical energy, but also leaves them at the brink of death. Much like Point, it is unavoidable. Equipment Misalliances: She carries thirteen [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Tawawa%27s_Caf%C3%A9#Drinks Omnipotent Sodas and Red Alert Sodas] with her at all times. Magical Frequency Disruption Wave Automaton: A special portable device that Nayuta invented in her spare time, ironically; its purpose was to disrupt both the flow of Ki and the use of magic within a certain radius (meaning that it disrupts a person's Mana Circuits). She said that it was created "out of boredom's sake", the invention being just a mere plaything to her. Nayuta made up the excuse that she wanted to experiment on Clear Mana Crystals — the main ingredient serving as the machine's core, thus it came about as such. Taking the form of a small device, similar to that of a bomb or landmine of sorts, when placed in a certain area and activated by a remote control, it releases anti-magic and anti-psychic wavelengths that reacts with any magical energy within a certain radius; the waves cause a slight disharmony in the wavelengths of both the magic and surroundings, causing the two to cancel each other out at a constant rate, effectively erasing any form of magical activity so long as the machine is active. Thus, it becomes impossible to use magic or supernatural ability (I.e. psionics and magical weapons) so long as one is near the machine's radius. Because they are small, their range is a mere three meters; however, the opposite can be said when there are more in the area, especially when they are linked together through some means. At this point, when all of them are activated at the same time, the waves they release bounce off of and amplify each other greatly; their radius becomes larger, reaching almost ten meters, and their effects become stronger and more apparent. It's said that any spells already cast in the area, no matter the strength or potency, is instantly cancelled, the magical energy and Psionic waves slowly evaporates until there's nothing left, and any magical being suffer symptoms similar to most diseases and sickness; these includes nausea, headaches, paralysis, amplified sensory nerves, drowsiness, etc. Special Contact Lenses: These Contact Lenses are part of the Hibiki Network and allow Nayuta to aim extremely accurately at an enemy by taking into account factors like gravity, magnetic fields, and other various factors when aiming. They also enable her to see in the darkness created by the Dark Light gun. As a bonus they also filter a portion of high energy violet and blue light emitted by electronic devices. They are soft and easy to scratch...she'd get in trouble with Reiko Liladan for messing them up. First-Aid Kit: As an ex-nurse-in-training, Nayuta makes sure to always carry a first-aid kit of the finest quality with her, often times keeping it within her Pocketing Magic App to use whenever the situation calls for it. She has enough supplies for about five people, though she can make due with seven or eight if she stretches it. Her first-aid kit consists of numerous adhesive bandages; mostly consisting of Mei-li's Heavy Duty Every Problem Bandaids, about ten super absorbent compressing dressings, various specialty homemade ointments and antibiotics for any sort of infection, green alcohol, Anesthetic spray, Exam gloves, Tweezers, Small flashlight, Swiss Army-Knife, Thermometer, first-aid manual, antiseptic wipes, instant cold compress, six packets of highly-numbing aspirin, plenty of sterile gauze pads, a few roller bandages, along with a pair of tweezers, sewing thread and needles, and scissors. She also keeps various herbs and old wives remedies within the first-aid kit to prepare home-made cures and potions. The first-aid kit itself is quite large, magenta in color and about twice the size of her Magic Com-dev. It has the standard "plus" sign on it alongside Mei-li's own special brand put on all of her products. Nayuta makes sure to always restock her first-aid kit, and keeps several placed around her home, within the Pocketing Magic App itself and her own person. Dark Light Gun: The chosen weapon of the World War II spy only known by her alias Shadow Spider, the Dark Light Gun looks exactly like a laser gun right out of a Saturday morning cartoon. When fired it generates a wave of energy which simulates the effects of total darkness. Shadow Spider used the ray to distract opponents or obfuscate her own movements, enabling her to defeat them with greater efficiency. Magic Com-Device: She is a proud owner of a Destiny City made Magical Communication Device which allows her to user Magic Apps. Nayuta has a unique Magic Com-Device, which is what she uses to create a virtual space from the game Bikini Quest 2: Banana Hammock Panic!! and the Cyber Safari for her battlefields. It can also change the scenery via a highly advanced real-time 3D visualizer making it seem like it's raining or snowing when it's really not. Her Magic Com-Device hosts a massive library of information consisting of countless spells, thousands of Jewel and Psionic abilities, criminal info pages, military statistics, historical facts, magical beasts, magical weapons, and quite a bit more. Like airships and magical vehicles, Nayuta comments that it is a good example of when science, magic, and human ingenuity harmonize. The massive sums of information is all stored on a central, memory mana crystal. The crystal is a called a Mnemosyne Crystal, and is hailed as a very big technological and magical achievement. The crystal is about as big as a pinball. It was invented in Nayuta's time by a woman named Reiko Liladan, a mage and inventor. Plasma Pills: The Plasma Pill is a pill used by Mitsuari Clan shinobi to speed up the formation and increase of blood in the body. After having lost a significant amount of blood in battle, a ninja can use this pill to replenish their blood so they can keep on fighting. Soldier Rations Pills: Soldier Rations Pills are special pills that replenish one's mana and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for two days without rest. At the end of the two days effect, the consumer is brought to the point of utter exhaustion. Ultimate Vigilante: Ultimate Vigilante is a formula that predicts events and allows a person to change the world in any way, though its single flaw is the user eventually becoming drunk with power. Leaflets: She is also known for throwing semi-pornographic video leaflets at male enemies to distract them during battle. Wizard Saints Identicard: Nayuta holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Multipurpose lighter: A special lighter, with a trigger like a gun and the opening located 30 cm out from where it's held. The lighter can produce a flame like a flamethrower reaching at least 2 meters for 30 continuous seconds. Nayuta has used it as a direct weapon and to ignite nearby oil kegs. Stun Gun: A small phone-sized device resembling a toy gun that uses amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors without producing any noise or light. Intermediate Bomb assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Nayuta is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. Masamune Scroll: The Masamune Scroll contains techniques to manipulate breasts, including ways to enlarge them. Kunai: Basic throwing knives; Nayuta uses a slightly different version, however, as it is slightly curved and each has a Semtex charge in the hilt, as well as releasing sakura petals as it flies through the air. Hidden Recorder: Nayuta has a recorder hidden in-between her boobs. Costume Specification: As a kunoichi Nayuta carries several mundane tools and weapons that can be used in several situations. For example, Nayuta's clothes have a reagent added to them that can detect foreign objects or drugs that have been added to them by changing color. Clothes made by Mei-li: Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. Remote Control Magi-Tech Ravens: She has a murder of four magitech crows at her disposal that helps gather information and do recon and surveillance for her whenever she goes into unknown territory. They are a thought-driven interface that enables Nayuta to control the aerial scouting devices, which gives her the target's location, temperature and humidity of the environment, and the wind speed. She is able to control three of the scouting devices at a time. Surveillance Paper Dolls: By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Nayuta is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected. Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in deep water. Mitsuari Hideout The abandoned Mitsuari hideout is a large rural estate located in Paris. It was once the headquarters of the first Mitsuari head and his fellow clansmen. The estate is outfitted with several secret panels, hundreds of (magical) traps and a trap door, which fed intruders into a gravity well. Weaknesses *During World War 3, Nayuta was stabbed in the heart by both mind-controlled Ryūichi Tegami and Chisa Dairenji. Since then, despite therapy and a healthy recovery, scarring remains and she is not as good as she might otherwise be. *Nayuta suffers from, Hemophilia, a condition where her blood doesn't clot properly, making her healing rate severely diminished. To which, even cut enough, she could easily bleed to death. However, while out of her Hyper Gauge form, Nayuta would still suffer heavily from wounds, getting knocked out faster than a normal person, before swiftly regenerating and coming back to her senses. *Nayuta suffers from sudden and unpredictable fits of euphoria. *Performing mental calculations for teleportation in rapid succession costs her immense amounts of energy that leaves her exhausted and famished, requiring her to consume large amounts of food and electrolytes thereafter. *Her memory is not perfect or infallible, as she lost her mother and her teacher many times in chess. *Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. *Does not have an extremely high amount of mana like other high-level Jewels, but her Magic Com-Dev renders this issue virtually non-existent. *Nayuta is weak against direct attacks and traps; once easily getting caught by Sumiye's rope trap and having difficulties facing against Kagenui's Mantra Enhancements. *The portable insulating forcefield doesn't protect her from electrical discharges made from physical contact, and a continuous electrical discharge of enough power will harm her because of the heat produced. *Her charms can attract unwanted attention from friend and foe alike. *Overusing her Hyper Gauge leads to her body turning into a smaller and cuter version of herself. *The Magic Com-Device which lets her use her Magic Apps only has 4 hours of battery life. Trivia *Learned a lot of her fighting tactics from online videos, fighting video games, and old VSH tapes. **She learned a lot of her sexual moves and techniques from watching hentai and porn when she gets bored. *She's a very old fashioned girl who believes in having sex only with the one you marry, furthermore, she is very experienced with men (who weren't her seduction teachers), but is perfectly willing to casually have oral intercourse or give handjobs (or footjobs) to complete strangers in exchange for very valuable information. Surprisingly despite this, she was still a virgin until the events of World War 3 when she dominated Huozai's clone. *Nayuta is well known for her expertise on the history of the Bakumatsu period. *Nayuta suggests that even though she eats a lot of high-calorie foods, she remains optimal weight because the brain uses the most calories of any organ in the body. *Nayuta does not study much but still manages to get surprisingly good grades. *Nayuta claims to be interested in both males and females. *Nayuta is quite athletic and regularly goes for jogs around the city and sometimes trains with Claudia Arcturus. *Nayuta can tie two cherry stems in a knot with her mouth. **She is also very good at untying cherry stems with her tongue. *Nayuta has a habit of tapping her feet loudly and biting her lips when she's frustrated or annoyed. *Nayuta owns a desktop PC, which she apparently built herself. *Because she would ignore her studies and goes the to arcades often, Nayuta has become highly skilled at games, most notably danmaku and possibly Just Dance. Her mastery in online shooters (on a virtual battlefield) would become the basis of her assassination techniques, in particular, striking at the enemy's strategic position by flanking from the side. *When she was in first grade, she got 100% on 8th-grade tests. *Nayuta has completed 191 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 191 S-rank. *It is unknown how Nayuta learned English, but she is able to speak the language quite well, implying that Nayuta, during her visit to America, kissed various people who speak English many times. *Meaningful Name: One of her code names means 'crow' in Russian note: As in like a crow - intelligent, but for some reason loves rotten meat (metaphorically speaking). *Nayuta is always seen driving a shiny purple and gold Lamborghini Gallardo, an expensive car by all standards, which hints that her salary as a college professor, Wizard Saint, and Magic Council adviser is considerably high. *Her Witch tattoo is placed on the left side of her right derrière. *Nayuta loves classical music, as it's refined and soothing in her own words. She tends to play some when she's either working or in the field. *When she was fourteen years old Ryūichi recruited her to come work for him. She agreed to do so because she was disturbed by some of her assassination missions. *Nayuta's relationship with Ryūichi is mostly platonic, even though it is obvious she is attracted to him, even fantasizing about him raping her and experiencing an orgasm from him giving her a kiss. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet